Haruka Shorts!
by Haruka Kaioh
Summary: Um, This is a mini fic, something like the kind I come up with I'm super bored, so try to laugh I did.. I think


Haruka Shorts!  
By: Haruka Kaioh  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon and likenesses are not mine, and I'm only borrowing the characters, though the character Ruka-chan IS mine! touch and die said the little aqua haired beauty...  
Rated: R (for really werid, swearing, lesbianism(don't ask))  
  
Haruka had her long sleeved white dress shirt rolled up looking frustrated at the piled of papers in front of her, she was reading them rather fast getting very annoied with them all.  
"How on earth could that happen?!" she yelled.  
  
In the room over was Michiru and Ruka-chan quietly sipping tea. Michiru was in a loos eblue string strap dress while Ruka-chan had on shorts and a black love sleeve button up shirt as if she didn't nkow what season it was.  
  
Michiru sighed. "Ara, I think you should talk to her because that is your field of work you know."  
  
Ruka-chan looked at Michiru like she was insane. "Um, Michiru-san, I only write them.. besides mine might be in the piles of papers she has over there and I care not to be in two places at once.. if you know what I mean."  
  
Michiru placed a gentle hand onto Ruka-chan's. "Please, for me?"  
  
Ruka-chan stood and gave into Michiru's smile. "Oh alright, but if I die, you're paying for my funeral!" She called as she walked into the room Haruka was in.  
  
"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!!" Ruka-chan held her ears as Haruka roared with anger.  
  
"How what is possible?" she managed to ask.  
  
"This!" Haruka held up a paper with text on it and Ruka-chan read it.  
  
"It's just a yuri lemon, besides this one's pretty good.." she said as she kept reading all the details.  
  
Haruka tore it from Ruka-chan's hand and glared at her. "That's not the point!"  
  
Ruka-chan sighed and thought what could possibly be the reason Haruk was getting so worked up over a few... hundred.. thousand fan fictions. "Then what is the point?"  
  
"The point is if me and Michiru had sex as many times as these fics say we'd never get out of bed! And how is it possible there's like only 20 different ways we met? Aren't you fans creative at all or do you just copy each and add something like a friend or add a man that can make those roses into those nice little shapes because he has no chance of ever becoming anything else?!" Haruka was turning red with all the yelling she was doing and all Ruka-chan could do was blink.  
  
"Ummm, nope, well maybe Spork, and Saun, and Greenbeans, and Tim Nolan, and Jackie-chan, and Corrin Tenoh, and Elisabeth Hegerat, and Chasm, and Lord Chaos, and.." Haruka cut Ruka-chan off by throwing a stack of papers at the poor girl.  
  
"Ok I get the point!" Haruka said folding her arms over her chest.  
  
"But I thought that was my line.." Ruka-chan said under the piles of papers. "Michiru help I've got paper cut and I need someone to bandage me!" Ruka-chan winked at Haruka who only grew more pissed.  
  
Michiru walked in and giggled at the sight of Ruka-chan giving Haruka a hard time by tickling the poor senshi. "Oh well.. I'm glad she didn't read any of Ruka-chan's upcoming yuri's or she'd really be ticked!"  
  
THE END!  
  
Last notes:  
I'm sorry if I didn't ask permission from all those authors but it was a last second thing and I really wanted people to know how good your stories were and that I loved each and everone of them.. many because they had Haruka and Michiru and they were different then what I've seen, plus some of ya are my friends, of have gotten e-mails from me... (Spork, I luv you Papa! Saun, hey babe haven't talked to you in a while hopefully I'll get around to seeing if I can give you some ideas I have cause I'm on serious writers block now. Greenbeans, I know you could kill me just for being me and not having anything else to do but e-mail ya and tell you I love your site! Jackie-chan, WRITE MORE FICS! I'M DIEING! ^^;; and all those other people I have to e-mail and tell them how good they are.. just because I'm a nice little yuri butch ^^) 


End file.
